Nopon
The Nopons are a recurring spieces in the [[Xenoblade (series)|''Xenoblade series]]. They are very smalls compared to other spieces in the games,their bodie are egg-shaped,one of their notable feature is their six limbs and their very particular manners of speech.Nopon also have a longer lifespan than humans or Homs, they can naturally grows to be 240 years old in the first game. Habitat The habitat of the Nopons varies between the three games: ''Xenoblade Chronicles In Xenoblade Chronicles the Nopons originate from the Makna forest where they live in community inside of a huge tree.They also live amongs homs inside of the colonies and across the Bionis in tiny groups. ''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' In Xenoblade Chronicles X the Nopon originate from Mira where they live as nomades organized into caravans wandering across the entire planet.Some of them start a more static life in New Los Angeles after agreements made with the autonomous government of NLA. ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Nopons lives all across Alrest but seems to claim various trade guild the more influent being the Argentum Trade Guild as their own "nations". Argentum is led by a Nopon Chairman who can be remove from his position if necessary. Life style In all the three games, Nopons are a race of merchant that value trading as a very important part of their lives,they also thinks that living close to nature is something vital and are rarely seen using technology other than communicators in Xenoblades Chronicles X.They are also depicted as a race able to tame the wildlife in their surrounding and using them as carrier. In Xenoblade Chronicles 2, however, they are still using ships made of metal to soar through the cloud sea and some of them are shown to be skilled mechanics. Hierarchy The Nopons are shown to have different social structures in the games: ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' In Xenoblade Chronicles they are organized in a community diriged by a chief who is also the seer of the village. ''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' In Xenoblade Chronicles X Nopon are commanded by the chief of the caravan where they were raised. ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' In Xenoblade Chronicles 2 they obey to the leader of the nation in which they lives and have no official nation since the Argentum Trade Guild is officially a conglomerate of merchants led by Chairman Bana. Supernatural Nopons Quite a few Nopons are known to be supernatural entities that are able to defy the laws of the universe in the games. The first one introduced in the series is the Nopon Sage, who is a 9,999 years old Nopon who is known to have bested some of the strongest creatures on Bionis. The Nopon Sage is also considered a legendary being in the Nopon folklore of the Frontier Village. In Xenoblade Chronicles X, four Divine Nopon Spirits are known to exist, these four Nopons known as Napopon, Nipopon, Nupopon, Nopopon are also 9,999 years old entities revered in Nopon folklore. The spirits are able to alterate their physical forms to mimic various creatures found on Mira. During Torna, the party can meet an "Avatar of Greed" that takes the form of a Nopon known as the Nopon Halfsage who is able to summon some very pôwerful creatures in exchange of money. During Xenoblade Chronicles 2, another Nopon Sage can be encountered in the Kingdom of Tantal but he does not display any supernatural powers. Another Nopon called the Nopon Archsage is also encountered in this game, the Nopon Archsage looks like an older Nopon Halfsage and is probably one of the strongest entity in the series this far. The Nopon Archsage is known for his ability to create perfect reproductions of multiple environments from all over Alrest just to have the party fight some enemies, also created by the Archsage, to fulfil his fantasies. The Archsage is also known to be able to breach the dimensional walls at will and is the one who gathered Shulk, Fiora, Elma, and Rex in the same place to once again fulfil his fantasies. Trivia *The Nopons are the only species to be in the three Xenoblade games. Category:Xenoblade species Category:Nopons